Dies irae
by MitcheLove
Summary: La ira quema, la ira mata, la ira te consume. Hinata nunca se imaginó que ese sentimiento albergara en su corazón, hasta que sus sueños y esperanzas fueron pisoteados por el amor de su vida. ¿Podrá superar a Naruto? ¿O dejará que la furia consuma su cordura? Aviso: Este One-Shot participa en el reto "Pecados capitales" en el forum La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Hola chicos, les traigo este nuevo one-shot... Inspirado en uno de los 7 pecados capitales: la ira.**

**Disclaimer: ****_Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, la historia es mía, solo tome prestados a dichos personajes para crear este fic (y no, no iré al psiquiatra)._**

**Aviso: ****_Este fic participa en el reto Pecados Capitales del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

Como a un insecto, una vez más la luz que irradiaba llamó mi atención. Su sonrisa era la envidia del sol, me deslumbraba de tal forma que me hacía sentir viva. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, casi saliéndose de mi pecho; mis pómulos enrojecieron, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi respiración se detuvo.

Pero al ver a la persona que caminaba a su lado, toda la magia desapareció. Después de todo, al ver al hombre que amas con otra persona, es... es... desgarrador.

_Naruto-kun..._

Se supone que él debería ser mío. ¡Yo debería ser la que camine a su lado! La causante de cada una de sus bellas sonrisas. La esposa del embajador de las cinco naciones ninja, la que lo observe cada noche dormir y le dé ese beso de buenos días. La que cargue en su vientre el fruto de nuestro amor. ¡No ella!

Pero no, el ignoró todo lo que hice por él. No le importó que haya sido la única que lo amara cuando él no era nadie, pasó por alto todas esas noches en las que pasé en vela cuidando de él después de la guerra. Me rechazó a pesar de que casi muero por él, a pesar de que hice a un lado a mi clan por nuestro amor. Perdí a la única persona que me quería ¡¿Y todo por que?! Por un simple "gracias".

_Neji-niisan, desearía que estuvieras conmigo en este suplicio._

—Hinata — escuché a Kiba decir. Apreté mis dientes, y oculté toda esa ira que chamuscaba mi alma tras esa máscara de frialdad.

—Estoy bien — Susurré y seguí caminando con la frente en alto. Pero en realidad, no lo estaba.

.

* * *

.

.

—Si es todo, retírense — Dijo el Hokage con voz autoritaria. Kiba, susurraba insultos indescifrables. Siempre era lo mismo, después de cada misión, íbamos a la torre del Hokage a entregar el informe. En resumen, el Rokudaime y Kiba no se llevaban bien. —Hinata, tu quédate —

Me detuve a medio camino y esperé a que mis compañeros salieran del despacho para cerrar la puerta. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, y antes de que me impacientara, él tomó la palabra.

—¿Cómo estas?— Su expresión era de neutralidad, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo de preocupación.

—Bien — Contesté de forma cortante, como las otras veces anteriores. —Si es todo lo que dirá, Hokage-sama, me retiro —

—Hinata... — Suspiró masajeándose las sienes — Sé que es duro, pero ya han pasado dos años desde su boda. ¡Resígnate, está esperando un hijo!—

—¡TU NO ME COMPRENDES! — Le corté — No sabes el dolor que siento cada día por ser nada, por tener tan poca importancia, por solo tener un minúsculo espacio en el corazón de él.—

—Si... yo se como te sientes — Me miró con sus oscuros ojos — Pero no puedes estar hundiéndote en el dolor, necesitas olvidarlo y seguir adelante. Se lo que se siente no tener a nadie, estar solo. Pero si realmente lo amas, debes ser feliz con su felicidad, aunque no seas tu quién se la des —

—Eso de "Si él es feliz yo también " no existe — Dije escupiendo las palabras con furia.

—Tal vez, pero el "Si ella sufre yo también" si—

¿Que quiso decir con eso? No será que...

Volví a la realidad cuando sentí su mano acariciando mi rostro. Enrojecí al ver su cercanía, y la profundidad de su mirada, atrapando la mía. Sentí que poco a poco, mi furia se desvanecía, y eso bastó para darme la fuerza de romper nuestro contacto y darme la vuelta. Abrí la puerta y me detuve al escucharlo hablar de nuevo.

—He visto la furia en tu mirada, puedes ocultarla de todos, pero no de mi. Tu mirada es igual a la mía hace unos años, no dejes que la ira te consuma como lo hizo conmigo — No tuve el valor de girarme a verlo —Esta conversación aún no ha terminado —

—Hablaremos luego, Sasuke — Dije cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

.

* * *

.

.

Sentí como el aíre salía de mis pulmones antes de caer una vez más al suelo, Hanabi estaba igual que yo, pero al menos se mantenía en pie. Intentaba levantarme, pero mis músculos no me respondían, sintiendo pinchazos cada vez más dolorosos al intentarlo. Todos mis puntos de chakra estaban cerrados.

Así siempre ha sido, soy débil, no físicamente, sino en espíritu. Dejaba que Hanabi me ganara, no podía lastimar a mi hermanita, gracias a eso no le han puesto el sello, ni la han degradado a la rama secundaria. No quería verla sufrir, por eso mi padre se queja de que soy demasiado débil y blanda, y me odio tanto por eso. Por como soy, nunca he conseguido nada en la vida.

Una vez más he perdido, ni siquiera puedo mantenerme consiente, que más da, ya no me importa. Sonreí con melancolía, soy una perdedora, por eso soy tan miserable. He perdido a madre, a mi primo, a mi amado y cada una de las metas de mi vida.

Sentí una patada en mi abdomen, lo último que vi fue la mirada de decepción de mi padre, antes de que me dejara inconsciente.

Desperté dos días después, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tardé unos minutos en poder enfocar la vista, me encontraba en un hospital. Mi mundo se derrumbó al sentir un vendaje en mi cabeza, y un gran ardor en mi frente.

_Me habían sellado._

Después de tantos años de entrenamiento, mi padre finalmente me había reconocido, pero veo que me equivoqué, he perdido de nuevo su orgullo. No soy nada y no tengo a nadie, y la única oportunidad para ser feliz, librar a la familia secundara, la he perdido, y todo por mi incompetencia.

A la noche siguiente, me dieron de alta. Caminé con esfuerzo, después de todo, aún tenía un dolor infernal de cabeza, estaba débil. No sólo me habían expulsado de la rama principal, sino del clan. Mi padre sentía tanta vergüenza de mi que ahora tendría que vivir a las afueras de la aldea.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con furia, mi pecho se calentó e inconscientemente apreté mis puños y dientes al ver a cierta pareja pasar. Caminé despacio, intentando pasar desapercibida, pero Sakura me llamó.Respiré profundamente, para que cualquier expresión que me delatara, desapareciera de mi rostro.

—Hinata — Dijo con esa boba y empalagosa sonrisa de felicidad. —Hace tiempo que no te veo ¿cómo estas?—

—¡Hola Hinata-chan! — Y una vez más, él tardó varios segundos en notarme — ¡Adivina que! Sakura-chan y yo acabamos de salir del hospital. Siete meses y el chiquillo no se deja ver. Seguramente es niño ¿verdad que si? —

—¡Baka! Son ocho meses y es una niña, mi instinto de madre me lo dice — Les sonreí, díganme hipócrita. Los desprecio tanto, ese vomitable amor debería ser mío.

—Va ser niño ¿A que si, Hinata-chan? — Me pregunto con esa hermosa sonrisa, ¿porque la vida es tan cruel?

—S-si — Hice un reverencia y así retirarme, pero una mano me detuvo. Mi decepción casi se refleja en mi rostro al ver que no era la de Naruto.

—Hinata ¡¿Que te pasó?! — Dijo mirándome con preocupación. Maldita perra, seguramente ha de estar burlándose de mí. Todo este tiempo ella ha estado enamorada de Sasuke, y ahora que Naruto es más importante que él, se queda con Naruto sin mover ni un solo dedo.

—N-nada — Intenté soltarme, pero ella era más fuerte.

—No me digas que... ¡Te sellaron! — Dijo alarmada, es una serpiente hipócrita.

—¡Al igual que Neji! ¿No te duele? — Pregunto con curiosidad, más me duele su indiferencia y la poca importancia que me tiene.

—Un poco... — Respondí.

—Hinata, lo que sea, si nos necesitas ahí estaremos para ti — Dijo Sakura con "empatía".

—Para eso están los amigos — Eso destrozó lo que quedaba de mi corazón. Pero lo que terminó con mi cordura fue el brillo de satisfacción que vi en sus verdes ojos, mientras se frotaba su abultado abdomen, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

.

* * *

.

.

Activé una vez mi byakugan para asegurarme de que nadie me haya seguido. Mi chakra era muy limitado por el sello, pero fue suficiente para que hace unas horas dejara a ambos inconscientes y llegáramos hasta aquí. Fue un poco difícil sellar al Kyubi, agradezco ser descendiente directa de Kaguya, sino hubiera sido imposible atrapar a mi amado.

Una sonrisa atravesó mi rostro, el color carmín coloreaba mis sábanas y paredes, la sangre de Sakura. Un llanto interrumpió el silencio, tomé al pequeño en brazos.

—Tenías razón. Es un niño, mi vida— dije mientras me acercaba a mi amado, me emocioné al ver que mostraba signos de despertar.

—¿Q-que... Que sucedió? — Dijo recobrando la conciencia y abriendo esos hermosos ojos. —¿Hinata? ¿Que está pasando? ¡¿Dónde esta Sakura?! —

—Descuida amor mío, ella ya no molestará, de eso me hice cargo — Dije observando de reojo a Sakura, o bueno, lo que queda de ella. El bebé siguió llorando, lo mecí en mis brazos para calmarlo, era tan parecido a él.

—¡Maldita! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! — Dijo intentando zafarse de las cadenas de chakra que lo ataban —M-mi hijo. ¡Dámelo! — Escupió

—Nuestro hijo. ¡Oh Naruto! Seremos tan felices, tu, yo y nuestro hijo —

—¡Que! Estas loca. No es tu hijo, es mío y de Sakura, es fruto de nuestro amor —

—Pobrecito, no sabes lo que quieres— Dije besando con dulzura su mejilla. —Ya verás, pronto me amarás tanto que olvidarás a esa zorra—

—¡Tu eres la única zorra! No importa lo que hagas, nunca te amaré — La furia invadió una vez más mi cuerpo.

—Con que así están las cosas — Dije escupiendo mis palabras. Acosté a mi niño y tomé a mi amiga katana—Si Naruto-kun no es para mi ¡NO SERÁ PARA NADIE!—

Sus gritos fueron una bella canción, reí sin parar, nunca me había divertido tanto. Pero mi favorita fue la sonata que Sakura cantó para mi.

— Nee bebé, ¿ya viste? Papi no quiso a mami — tomé a mi pequeñín en brazos, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. — Pero mami nunca se rindió, ese es nuestro nindo ¿No es cierto amor mío? — Dije besando la cabeza de mi amado bello durmiente.—AHAHAHAHAHA ¡ESTAREMOS JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE! —

Pero mi risa fue muriendo poco a poco, algo estaba mal. Este sentimiento, es extraño, ¿Culpa? no no no ¡NO! ¿Porqué me arrepiento? ¡¿No es justo?! ¿Porqué me siento vacía?

—_Porque no encontrarás nada alimentando tu odio_— con terror miré a mi bebé, había parado de llorar sus ojos idénticos a los de mi amado se volvieron rojo escarlata. El bulto en mis brazos estalló salpicando todo de sangre. Observe con horror mis manos, teñidas de rojo, manchadas por mis pecados.—_Solo hallarás soledad y no importa cuanta ira sientas, no podrás llenar tu vacío_—

Mira a lo que he llegado, sólo por sentir ira, sacrifique mi cordura, sembré odio y esto es lo que cosecho. Nada.

Esta no soy yo.

—N_o, no lo eres. Pero olvida ese odio sino quieres terminar así._—

Por favor, termina con esto.

La habitación desapareció enrollándose en una espiral que giraba una y otra vez hasta convertirse en un ojo color sangre. Mis piernas se debilitaron haciendo que cayera, Sasuke me sostuvo.

—E-eres muy c-cruel — Nunca había caído en un genjutsu, excepto en la guerra, pues es imposible teniendo el Byakugan, pero el rinnegan de Sasuke era especial.

—Me lo agradecerás después— Tiene razón, ahora lo comprendo.

El sufrió mucho más que yo, perdió a su familia y mato a su propio hermano, todo por una mentira. Me siento tan mal por despreciar así mi vida. Hay algo que nunca olvidare de Naruto, él me enseñó a no rendirme. Pero Sasuke me enseñó algo más importante: No importa que tan terrible es tu vida, si estas dispuesto a cambiarla, nunca te rindas

—Vamos, necesitas comer algo. Es una cita — Me sonrojé.

FIN

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado... Si quieren leer otro fic SH, los invito a pasarse por mi historia "The eternal ones" **

**No vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
